Le coup de la robe
by BigBoss87
Summary: Une petite ff sur ce fameux épisode SPOOKED 11x06 ! MAJOR SPOLIER!
1. Chapter 1

Hey les gens

Voici une mini ff sur SVU écrite en début d'année. Merci à Morgane (décidément, t'es toujours là toi, Oncle Picsou!), un peu co-auteur de cette ff via un délire par mails interposés!

**WARNING! MAJOR SPOLIER** de l'épisode_ 11x06 SPOOKED_ (si vous l'avez pas vu, vous allez être un peu paumé je pense!)

Tout ce qui est écrit comme _"ceci" _ représentent les pensées des personnages!

**Disclamer: L'épisode, les personnages de SVU et les dialogues repris de l'épisode ne m'appartiennent pas!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

** Le coup de la Robe: Chapitre 1**

Déçue? Le mot était trop faible. Elle qui avait une confiance en lui, malgré leur début assez difficile, en Oregon ou même vis-à-vis de Simon… Après les révélations de Morales puis celles de Cragen, une vague l'avait envahie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre un nom dessus. Puis, cela fût comme une évidence. Alors que Cragen venait de finir de parler, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier. Elliot et le Capitaine la rejoignirent.

Cr - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

O - D'après tout ce qu'on a, on sait que Porter n'est pas blanc.

El - C'est pas nouveau.

Elle regarda son coéquipier.

El - Je me trompe en disant que tu as quelques chose en tête?

O - Aucunement.

Cr - On t'écoute.

O - Il ne sait pas qu'on sait pour lui. Il faut qu'on le confonde pour prouver sa coopération avec Terri dans l'histoire.

Cr - Une idée?

O - On aura besoin de Morales.

El - Explique toi.

O - Il a utilisé le réseau téléphonique pour nous saboter. A nous d'utiliser son téléphone pour le piéger.

Cr - Pour ça va falloir être assez prêt de lui et donc…

O - Il pense qu'il a encore de l'influence sur moi.

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro.

_? - Porter._

O - Hey, c'est moi.

_Po - Olivia, quelle surprise._

O - Je sais. Écoute, je voudrais qu'on oublie un peu le boulot et cette histoire de tout à l'heure.

_Po - Une idée?_

O - Un dîner?

_Po - Vraiment?_

O - Oui. Histoire de… se rappeler des bons moments.

_Po - Pourquoi pas._

O - Parfait. Donc on dit dans… 2h chez moi?

_Po - Je serais là._

O - Super. Bye.

Elle raccrocha et regarda les deux hommes.

O - Je peux le baratiner mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.

Cr - Parfait. Elliot, tu seras là avec Morales. Olivia, rentre chez toi et… fais ce que tu as à faire. On peaufine le plan et on arrive.

O - Merci capitaine.

Elle s'exécuta, non sans un dernier regard plus ou moins inquiet de son partenaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un rapide passage chez le traiteur le plus proche et la rapide confection du plat, elle partit se doucher. Elle commença à préparer son plan dans sa tête: comment s'approcher de son téléphone? Surtout si il l'a toujours sur lui. Et si… elle secoua la tête. Mais malheureusement, cela pourrait être une possibilité. Elle laissa l'eau chaude lui calmer l'esprit. Finalement, elle sortit de la douche et regarda dans son armoire.

O - Voyons voir. Tenue adéquate: une robe. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai en stock…

Elle passa en revue ses robes, qu'elle avait pour la plupart mises pour des soirées au boulot ou des rendez vous complètement ratés! Elle finit par trouver la bonne. Elle la déposa sur son lit avant de retourner dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'occupait de son maquillage quand on frappa à la porte.

O - Pas déjà.

Elle arriva et avant même…

_? - C'est que moi._

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte.

O - Tu sais que tu as une clé et à mon avis, c'est le genre d'urgence pour laquelle tu peux t'en servir.

? - …

O - El?

El - Hum? Excuse moi. Euh… je savais pas trop si tu serais…

O - Je serais?

El - … Décente!

O - Je vois. Rassuré?

El - Euh… oui.

O - Fais comme chez toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour qu'ils puissent communiquer. Il fit un rapide tour de l'appartement: bougies, vin rouge, petits fours et un bon petit plat. Si ce n'était pas pour Porter qu'elle faisait tout ça, il en aurait sourit.

_O - Alors, vous avez trouvé un plan?_

El - Oui. Je préviendrais Cragen qu'il t'appelle. Il faudra juste qu'il entende Cragen dire « Terri » et après…

_O - Le reste suivra?_

El - Voila.

_O - Bien._

El - Et tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour… enfin tu vois.

_O - J'ai ma petite idée._

El - Et c'est quoi?

Elle passa la tête par la porte.

O - Je vais laisser mon charme agir!

Elle lui fit un grand sourire provocateur avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ce dernier commentaire de sa partenaire ne le laissa pas indifférent. Certes, elle avait des charmes mais… de savoir qu'elle allait les utiliser sur ce… cet espèce d'abruti… Il esquissa un rapide frisson avant de s'occuper rapidement du repas.

O - Il arrive quand Morales?

El - D'ici peu. Il faudra qu'il ait un parfait signal et donc la pièce la plus proche de ton living c'est…

Il se retourna et perdu tout usage des mots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - El?

El - …

O - Elliot?

El - Ta chambre.

O - Pardon?

El - Euh… Morales et moi… le signal… ta chambre.

O - Oh oui. Je vois. Tu es sûr que ça va?

El - Oui.

Mais en fait ça n'allait pas du tout. Hormis le fait qu'un connard passe la soirée avec elle, chez elle et surtout qu'il allait la voir «comme ça», il avait de quoi câbler! Il savait qu'avoir une femme comme partenaire le «pousserait» à la voir en tenue «plus féminine» qu'à l'habitude. Les soirées entre collègues, les Bals de la Police et même certains de ses rendez vous. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Et cette chose le tourmentait.

O - Si tu le dis. Bref, je pense que tout est prêt.

El - Oui. La sauce devrait être meilleure.

O - Qu'est-ce que…

El - J'ai rajouté un peu d'épices. Goûte tu verras…

O - Je te fais confiance.

El - Oh.

O - Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le vin?

El - Un bon vin doit prendre l'air et la température ambiante pour que ses saveurs ressortent! C'est une sorte d'oxygénation.

O - Expert?

El - Amateur.

O - Bien.

Alors qu'il commença à travailler sur la bouteille, elle s'avança près de lui.

O - Tu pourrais m'aider à fermer ma robe?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Double réaction. D'une, le bouchon de la bouteille partit sans qu'il comprenne. De deux, il la regarda, pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

El - Hein?

O - Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à ferme ma robe?

Elle se retourna et mit ses cheveux sur le côté. Il regarda vers le plafond.

_El - «C'est de la torture. Je mérite vraiment pas ça!»_

Il secoua la tête et s'exécuta, non sans un petite appréhension. Tout le temps qu'il remonte la fermeture, il avait arrêté de respirer. À peine avait il fini, qu'il y eut des coups à la porte. Il s'éloigna d'elle.

El - C'est Morales.

O - Comment tu le sais?

El - Je lui ai donné le code de l'immeuble!

Il passa devant elle, en profita pour respirer et ouvrit la porte.

El - Pile à l'heure.

Mo - J'ai fait le plus vite possible. Olivia.

O - Ruben.

Mo - Vous êtes très en beauté!

O - Merci c'est…

El - La chambre est juste là!

Aucun des deux ne comprit la réaction d'Elliot, même si Olivia avait une petite idée. Morales leur donna les dernières directives vis-à-vis de la proximité, ce qui ne plut en aucuns cas à Elliot. C'est à ce moment qu'on sonna.

O - Bon ben… c'est parti.

El - Courage.

O - Merci.

El - Liv...

O - Oui?

El - Fais attention.

O - Okay.

El - Je suis sérieux.

O - El, je suis plus une gamine! Tu as si peu confiance?

El - J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Je peux pas en dire autant pour…

Elle esquissa un sourire.

O - Promis.

El - Okay.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, fermant un maximum la porte pour ne laisser aucuns signes de leur présence.

O - Oui?

_Po - C'est moi._

O - Tu te souviens du chemin?

_Po - Parfaitement._

Elle lui ouvrit avant de regarder une dernière fois son appartement, puis la porte de la chambre. Comme si elle savait qu'il la regardait en ce moment même. C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - WOW! Merci.

Po - Merci pour l'invitation.

O - Entre.

Il s'exécuta.

Po - Eh ben, ça a bien changé. La dernière fois…

O - C'était complètement différent.

Po - Vrai. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir sortir?

O - J'ai rarement l'occasion de faire à dîner pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Po - Okay.

Il prit place sur le canapé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps?

Mo - Patience. Il faut que… c'est bon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Un souci?

Po - Mon téléphone.

O - C'est si important?

Po - Hum… nan!

_El - «C'est de ça dont elle parlait pour ses charmes!»_

Elle s'installa près de lui et lui tendit un verre.

Po - Santé.

O - Santé.

Po - Hum… il est excellent.

O - Ce qui fait la qualité d'un vin, c'est pas tant la date ou tout le reste, il faut aussi savoir l'oxygéner à temps.

Po - Connaisseuse?

O - Amatrice!

_El - «Bien joué Liv.»_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant toute la conversation sur le canapé, Elliot tournait en rond, ce qui n'était pas sans pour amuser le technicien près de lui.

_El - « Nan mais quel connard. Se foutre de nous comme ça et faire comme si de rien n'était devant Olivia. Il mériterait que je… reste calme, ça mènera à rien. Après tout… j'y crois pas… arrête ton cirque, elle est pas du tout comme ça. Tout ce que tu fais ou dis depuis le début, t'as tout faux! »_

Mo - Faudrait qu'elle se rapproche plus.

El - Quoi? Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont déjà assez proche?

Mo - Il faut que le rayonnement soit le plus précis pour que l'ordinateur prenne le plus de données en compte.

Il se mit à tourner et encore tourner, regardant sa montre, commençant à taper le message pour Cragen.

Mo - La fréquence augmente. Attention… dans quelque seconde j'aurais le signal maximum.

Perdu dans ses données, il ne vit pas la tête du pauvre Elliot.

_El - «Pitié, tout mais pas…»_

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir sa colère devant ce qu'il voyait à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

Mo - Ça y est, j'ai le signal.

_El - «Pas trop tôt!»_

Mo - Prévenez le Capitaine.

_El - «J'vais me gêner!»_

Il envoya le message au capitaine et 20, trop longues secondes pour Elliot plus tard, le téléphone d'Olivia sonna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po - Réponds pas.

O - Désolée c'est la sonnerie de Cragen. Oui Capitaine? Hum hum…

_Cr - On a une piste sur Terri._

O - Bien, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, sans avoir vu le changement de regard chez l'agent fédéral.

O - Double meurtre à Chelsea, j'ai pas le choix.

Po - Je vois.

O - On remet ça à plus tard?

Po - On remet ça à plus tard.

O - Okay.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte.

O - Bye.

Po - Bye.

Elle attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour fermer la porte à clé et se précipiter dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle ne se préoccupa même pas de l'état d'Elliot.

O - Ça a marché?

El - Y'a intérêt au vue de…

Mo - J'ai quelque chose… ça marche comme sur des roulettes.

O - Il est parti prévenir Terri.

El - J'appelle Cragen.

Mo - Et moi je vais y aller.

O - Encore merci pour tout.

Mo - De rien.

Le temps qu'il raccompagne Morales à la porte, Elliot prévint Cragen de leur avancée.

El - Ils sont en chemin. Ils nous attendent.

O - Super. Laisse moi le temps de me changer.

Elle commença à fouiller dans son armoire et vit bien la réaction de son collègue.

O - Tout va bien?

El - Oui pourquoi?

O - Je sais pas t'as l'air… différent.

El - Ça va.

O - T'es sûr…

El - Y'A RIEN!

Elle prit ses affaires et s'avança vers la salle de bain.

O - Bien sûr, on y croit tous!

Elle alla pour fermer la porte quand il mit son bras en opposition.

El - Je te demande pardon?

O - Quoi?

El - Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

O - RIEN!

El - Olivia…

O - J'ai dis, «_bien sûr, on y croit tous!_», content?

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez avant qu'il est eu le temps de répliquer.

El - Et je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire?

_O - Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire El._

El - Apparemment nan.

Elle rouvrit la porte, changer en une tenue plus approprier pour le travail.

O - Tu sais ce que ça veut dire mais tu n'as pas envie de le reconnaître.

El - Reconnaître quoi? De quoi tu…

O - Tu es J.A.L.O.U.X!

El - QUOI?

O - Parfaitement. Depuis que Dean est revenu, tu n'as pas arrêté de lui lancer des piques et d'agir comme un ado.

El - C'est mon rôle de te protéger. Il aurait pu te tuer!

O - Je te l'accorde. Mais pour le reste, tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que tu es jaloux!

Il se mit à «grogner» avant de la suivre jusqu'à la porte.

El - Je vois pas en quoi c'est de la jalousie de rembarrer un abruti de première, surtout au vue du fait que J'AVAIS raison!

O - Mais à chaque fois, c'était car il venait de me parler.

El - Et?

O - Et tu es différent. Avant le dîner, tout allait bien…

_El - «Parles pour toi!»_

O - Et là, limite tu envoies Morales sur les roses et moi… j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

El - Sympa. Mais reconnais qu'il a tout faux ce soir.

O - En quoi?

El - Tout ce qu'il t'a dis… c'est complètement pas toi!

O - Traduction?

El - Les fleures: tu trouves que les roses rouges c'est trop commerciale, tu préfères les lys blanc. Les boucles d'oreilles: tu en portes tous les jours mais tu ne mets des créoles que pour les grandes occasions ou quand tu as les cheveux attachés. Dernier point: il a dit que tu étais jolie! ERREUR, tu es plus que…

Il se stoppa là, de peur d'aller trop loin dans ses propos. Elle le regarda, visiblement assez troublée par ses dires.

O - Je vois que tu as retenu des choses.

El - Je suis ton coéquipier et meilleur ami. Logique…

O - Et vu que tu viens me prouver par «a+b» que tu me connaissais par cœur, c'est pas un peu de la jalousie pour montrer qu'il a tord?

El - ENCORE UNE FOIS tord. Et je suis pas jaloux! Jaloux de ce type? C'est une insulte.

O - Mais c'est quoi ton problème alors?

El - Qui a dis que j'avais un problème? C'est toi qui balance toutes ces stupidités sur ma «pseudo jalousie» depuis que TON super agent Fédéral est parti.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers.


	2. Chapter 2

Re

Bon voici la suite et fin de cette fanfic... Ah si seulement... bref... Ah ouais, pour info, ici, Kathy et Elliot sont divorcés... ah si seulement... okay, c'est bon j'arrête!

**Disclamer: refère chap 1**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Le coup de la Robe: Chapitre 2**

_El - Qui a dis que j'avais un problème? C'est toi qui balance toutes ces stupidités sur ma «pseudo jalousie» depuis que TON super agent Fédéral est parti._

_Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers._

O - Ce n'est pas MON agent Fédéral.

El - Pourtant, on aurait pas dit tout à l'heure sur le canapé.

O - Et tu oses me dire que c'est pas de la jalousie?

El - C'est du bon sens! On embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça sans sentiments.

O - Quoi? Dis moi que je rêve.

El - J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

O - Il fallait un moyen pour avoir un signal. Morales avait bien dit d'être au plus près…

El - Et t'avais pas d'autres moyens que de lui sauter dessus?

O - Dites moi que je rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Pour la dernière fois, arrêtes ton cinéma et ta crise de jalousie. Je n'ai AUCUNS sentiments romantiques pour Dean Porter. On est d'accord?

El - Que tu dis. Mais j'ai bien vu que tu t'es pas gênée et…

_El - «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi je peux plus parler? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de… OH!»_

Il fût prit de court et coupé par les lèvres d'Olivia sur les siennes.

_El - «Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Pourquoi elle… y'a pas 15 minutes, elle se jetait sur ce… et maintenant elle… ARRÊTES DE RÉFLÉCHIR ELLIOT!»_

Il se surprit à répondre à ce baiser ce qui déstabilisa Olivia qui le repoussa. Ils se regardèrent intensément suite à ce moment.

El - Tu veux bien m'expliquer?

O - Je… euh… Je viens de te prouver par «a+b» que tu peux embrasser un homme sans pour autant être avec lui ou plus.

El - …

O - Donc arrêtes veux tu et en route, ils vont nous attendre.

Elle monta dans la voiture, côté passager.

_O - «Mais qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris ma pauvre? Embrasser ton coéquipier et meilleur ami? Et pourquoi? Pour lui prouver qu'il est jaloux. Et c'est quoi ce couplet: on peut embrasser un homme sans pour autant être avec lui? Ça vaut pour Dean mais pour lui… STOP Olivia, ne recommence pas! CONCENTRES TOI!»_

_El - «Okay, alors là… je suis paumé. On est en mission, elle embrasse cet espèce de… on se dispute parce que je suis ja… grr, elle m'embrasse et rien de plus qu'un «o__n peut embrasser un homme sans être avec lui ou plus?__» Va falloir qu'elle m'explique deux ou trois choses… En attendant, on se concentre et on fait tomber ce connard!»_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout se passa selon le plan, sauf la fin: de l'arrivée de Porter en salle d'interrogatoire et la libération de Terri.

_El - «Nan mais c'est se foutre de la gueule du monde. Il est coupable mais blanchi. Je rêve! Faut que je sorte avant de le tuer!»_

Elliot se trouvait derrière la vitre fumée, prêt à partir quand il entendit le désespoir dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

_O - J'avais confiance en toi. Je te croyais. Pourquoi tu m'as trahi?_

_Po - Dans ce boulot, y'a pas de places pour les sentiments. Désolé!_

Il quitta la pièce et passa devant Elliot. Alors qu'il aurait dû l'agripper et tenter de le tuer pour l'avoir trahi, il resta bouche bée devant la vitre et l'expression d'Olivia. Il resta à l'observer sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se reprit et quitta la pièce. Elle s'arrêta près de son partenaire, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre.

El - Liv, je…

O - Laisse. Je sais.

Il acquiesça et attendit. Il savait qu'elle lui dirait mais il devait attendre. Il regarda sa montre avant d'entendre un bruit. Ce simple bruit qui la fit sourire et rayonner.

O - Tu as faim?

El - On dirait bien. J'attendrais d'être chez moi pour manger.

O - Tu m'énerves!

El - Pourquoi?

O - Tu aurais pu rentrer tranquillement chez toi, manger, appeler tes enfants et te coucher. À la place, tu es là, à attendre que je m'ouvre à toi comme à chaque fois que je prends une claque…

Il la regarda surpris.

O - Tu n'es pas le seul à me connaître! Je te connais un minimum aussi.

El - J'vois ça.

O - Tu crois que tu tiendras jusqu'à chez moi?

El - Pourquoi?

O - Le dîner… on va pas s'en priver.

El - Oh…

O - Et je veux voir si ta sauce est si bonne que tu le prétends!

El - Dans ce cas, je te suis!

_El - «Un bon point, elle te fait pas la tête et ça à l'air d'aller… même si c'est qu'une carapace!»_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le chemin se fit comme à l'aller, dans le silence le plus complet. Chacun toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la porte, posa ses affaires, se changea. Lorsqu'elle revint, il était devant les fourneaux.

O - Un homme qui cuisine...

El - Ça te choque?

O - Non. Mais de savoir que TU cuisines, oui!

El - J'ai pas trop le choix. Pour être un super papa, faut passer par la case cuisine!

O - Exact.

Elle leur servi du vin avant de s'installer de nouveau sur le canapé. Il apporta les petits four avant de faire une sorte de blocage sur le canapé.

_El - «Arrêtes d'y penser! C'était juste… STOP!»_

O - Ça va?

El - Hum? Oui… pourquoi…

O - Stabler! Je te connais. Tu y penses encore?

El - Mais comment…

O - Assieds toi.

Il s'exécuta et prit le verre de vin.

O - A cette soirée… maudite?

El - J'aurais pas trouver mieux!

Ils prirent chacun une gorgée de vin avant de chercher à faire la conversation.

O - Ta crise est finie?

El - Quelle… Tu vas pas recommencer?

O - Je vais me gêner!

El - Olivia, je vois pas pourquoi…

Alors qu'il allait recommencer son réquisitoire, elle se mit à rire.

El - Quoi?

O - C'est trop facile.

El - De quoi?

O - De te faire enrager!

El - Tu… tu te fous de moi?

O - Complètement!

El - C'est petit.

O - Je sais. Juste…

El - Que tu as besoin d'oublier et quel meilleur moyen que de te foutre de moi?

O - On se connaît trop, ça fait peur.

El - Vrai.

Ils continuèrent à boire.

O - Tu avais raison.

El - Pourquoi?

O - Il m'attirait… Porter.

El - Oh!

_El - «Beurk!»_

O - Je pense que si les choses avaient été différentes…

El - Tu te serais laissée tenter?

O - Possible. Mais, j'aurais pas été honnête.

El - Pourquoi?

O - J'ai beau… le trouver… ce n'est pour lui que mon cœur bat. Et il ne le fera pas autant battre… qu'un autre homme le fait.

Il sentit comme un coup de poignard lui traverser le cœur.

El - Oh… euh… tu as quelqu'un?

O - Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué…

El - Du genre?

O - Du genre… il a une vie et je sais pas comment on pourrait tout concilier…

El - C'est vrai que c'est pas évident.

Elle vit bien qu'il avait changé d'attitude.

_El - «Deux coups de poignards dans la même soirée, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'y m'arrive ça?»_

El - Et euh… enfin… tu veux en parler? J'suis là pour ça aussi!

O - Sérieux?

El - Oui. Je serais toujours là pour toi alors… autant en discuter.

O - Tu es sûr?

El - Oui. À quoi je sers moi sinon?

O - Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

El - Ben… un peu de tout… pour te dire… en toute amitié si il te mérite ou non.

O - D'accord. Alors d'abord, il est… un peu plus âgé que moi.

El - Beaucoup?

O - Trois quatre ans.

El - Ça passe. Quoi d'autre?

O - Il est plutôt grand, assez musclé, aussi drôle qu'exaspérant…

El - Tu penses que… tu… enfin…

O - Si je l'aime?

El - Voilà.

O - Oui.

El - Oh!

_El - «Et de trois. Quitte à continuer…»_

El - Euh… et lui… tu penses que…

O - Aussi.

_El - «…»_

O - Enfin… je pense.

_El - «Pense?»_

El - Tu penses?

O - On se l'est jamais dit.

El - Et… pourquoi? Enfin si…

O - Il a des soucis en ce moment et je veux pas trop le pousser.

El - Je comprends. Mais crois moi, si il est un minimum attaché à toi, compliqué ou pas, soucis ou pas, il aurait déjà dû te le dire.

O - Je désespère pas mais… je veux vraiment le mieux pour lui.

El - Toujours à vouloir le meilleur pour les autres avant toi.

O - Je suis comme ça. Mais je suis sûre qu'une fois ses problèmes réglés… il sera là pour moi.

El - Je l'espère vraiment pour toi. Et qu'il te dise aussi… ce qu'il ressent!

O - Je désespère pas que TU me le dise… assez rapidement… du moins…

Elle trouva sa main et commença à passer ses doigts dessus avant de lui prendre complètement et d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

O - Si tu comprends enfin que je parle de toi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il resta sous le choc. D'une, part l'action de sa main, de deux par sa phrase.

_El - «Elle a bien dit Tu et Toi en parlant de… OH LE CON!»_

El - Tu veux dire que… enfin…

Elle se mit à rire puis l'embrassa très délicatement.

O - Ça répond à ta question?

El - Euh… ouais. Depuis le début, tu parlais de moi?

O - Oui.

El - Et j'ai rien vu?

O - A croire que tu avais la tête ailleurs! Je dirais bien que c'est à cause de…

El - Toi!

O - Dean. Moi?

El - …

O - Et dans quelles circonstances exactement?

El - Ta robe.

O - Quoi ma robe? Nan!

El - Quoi?

O - J'y crois pas.

El - Quoi encore?

O - Ça a marché!

El - Olivia!

O - Le coup de la robe.

El - …

O - J'en reviens pas que ça ait marché avec toi.

El - Tu veux dire que…

Elle se mit à rire franchement.

El - Tu veux dire que tu m'as… allumé volontairement?

O - Complètement.

El - Tu t'es bien foutue de moi.

O - Je sais et je m'en veux. Tu crois que tu pourrais me pardonner?

El - Possible. À une condition.

O - J'écoute.

El - Voilà, promets moi de pas t'énerver.

O - Elliot!

El - Je… je t'ai menti.

O - A quel sujet?

El - Porter…

O - …

El - Je… en fait… je… crève de jalousie!

O - Espèce de…

El - Je sais mais c'est pas que lui.

O - …

El - Je suis jaloux du moindre type qui s'approche ou pose les yeux sur toi.

O - Ah ce point?

El - Tu peux même pas imaginer!

O - Oh. Plus sérieusement… je voulais savoir… vu que je t'ai dit que… enfin… tu sais…

El - Oui.

O - Oui?

El - Oui Olivia Benson j'ai les mêmes sentiments que toi. Je suis dingue de toi… et la robe n'y est pas pour grand-chose cette fois ci!

Ils se mirent à sourire avant de se rapprocher et de laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer aux travers de multiples baisers. Cependant, alors que les choses devenaient plus intenses, Elliot se stoppa.

O - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

El - Juste que…

Il passa une main sur son visage.

El - J'suis pas à l'aise.

O - Mais…

El - Tout à l'heure… tu étais… là avec…

O - Oh. Jaloux?

El - Tu vas pas… ça va, j'ai compris.

O - Promis, à partir de cet instant, il n'y aura plus que toi qui aura le droit de m'embrasser.

El - Vraiment?

O - Oui.

El - J'ai l'exclusivité?

O - J'en ai bien peur.

El - Intéressant. Mais malheureusement, il y a goûté aussi…

O - Continue.

El - J'ai peut être un moyen de passer devant!

O - J'écoute.

Il se leva, lui prit la main et la rapprocha de lui.

El - Il a seulement testé le canapé!

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

O - T'as le point.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre avec de grands sourires.

O - Et pour le dîner?

El - Je cuisinerais pour toi tous les soirs s'il le faut!

O - J'ai aussi le droit à une exclusivité?

El - Oui madame!

O - Oh mais ça, j'adore.

Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et ils entrèrent dans la chambre, laissant les mauvais souvenirs de cette soirée à la porte, tout en se créant de nouveaux souvenirs pour cette soirée de l'autre coté de cette porte. Fameuse porte témoin de bien des choses ce soir là!

* * *

Voila pour cette petite ff

A très vite pour ce qui s'annonce être "un anniversaire dont Olivia se rappellera TOUTE sa vie... ^^"

Tcho


End file.
